Nights To Kill
by YogixGareki Always
Summary: Yui isn't what she seems. That weak pitiful damsel in distress act is over. The games are beginning right under the Sakamaki brothers noses. Mildly bloody. Character Deaths.
1. First Night, First Kill

_Hey! I'm YogiXGareki Always and this is my first Diabolik Lovers FF! I just wanted to give you guys a warning that this may be a teensy bit gory. Not like the slasher, intestines flying all over the place stuff, but just blood. Not a lot but a considerable amount. I hope you guys enjoy this FF._

_I don't own Diabolik Lovers._

Yui was bathing in the moonlight beaming through the trees in the middle of the forest that was a few miles away from the mansion. Her eyes were closed as she raised her face to the moonlight, everything around her was still and quiet. She inhaled deeply, the intoxicating smell of copper filled her nose. She stood there like that for a minute before looking down at her nightgown and pouting. The gown was stained with blood and her hands were still dripping with the fresh blood of her kill.

She slowly raised one pale hand ,holding it in front of her face, looking at it in fascination as the drops of blood slid down the sides of her fingers from her red fingertips. She tilted her head forward and slowly licked up the side of her hand, the taste of dark cherries blooming on her tongue.

"Mmm. You taste so good," she moaned. She walked over to her victim and crouched beside him. She brushed his ombre hair back from his forehead and looked at his deadpan face. Blood stained the corner of his mouth, where he coughed up blood in his dying moments.

Her eyes traveled down to his unmoving hands, wet and dyed dark red, that had been attempting to cover the hole in his chest where his heart would have been.

She moved her hand down from his forehead to his cheek.

"I wish you weren't the first one I killed. But if I didn't remove you from the picture first, you would've caught on to me in no time," she whispered before standing up. She looked down at her arms and legs. Bruises had blossomed and scratches adorned her arms, Yui smiled at the sight of them. In this state she would be very convincing.

Yui cast one last glance at her victim before walking off into the night towards the mansion.

x.x.x.x. ...

Yui burst through doors screaming and out of breath.

"Someone! Please! H-help!" Yui exclaimed in between breaths. When no one came she ran from the foyer to the sitting room. Sure enough the boys were lounging in there.

"Ayato! Laito! Kanato! Shu! Help me please. R-r-reiji he...he," she stuttered in a quivering voice. Shu, who was lying back in the couch, stirred before popping open one periwinkle eye to give her a one eyed glare.

"What is this noisy female screaming and rambling about?" he grumbled, the blood on her dress not bothering him.

"Ne Teddy? Yui-san is acting weird, isn't she?" Kanato said grinning.

Yui huffed when she had no other response from the boys so she rushed over to Ayato. She grabbed his arm and started tugging and shaking it.

"Please Ayato! Help me. It's Reiji he-" she started before he shook her off him.

"How dare you mess with Yours Truly! You'll be punished for making me-"he boomed before being cut off.

"That blood...it's not yours. Is it?" Yui swiveled around to see Subaru standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Yui shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. Finally someone was listening to her cries, her pleas for help.

"Whose blood is it then?" Laito asked with mild curiosity.

"Reiji's," she quietly answered before hiccuping then sobbing.

Subaru's eyes slightly widened. The brothers who were reclining sprang up into sitting position, except Shu whose both eyes opened.

"What about Reiji?" Shu asked cautiously.

"Iwasoutwithhimintheforestand-," her words cramming together as she speedily try to explain what happened.

"Bitch-chan you're making no sense."

"I...I was outside with Reiji and then...something came and attacked him. He was dragged into the forest and I followed...I wanted to help...b..bu..but when I got there..he...his," she said before covering her face and crying. Subaru crossed the room and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked down at her.

"His what?"

Yui slowly moved her hands, revealing a tear streaked face with bloody hand prints on her cheeks and eyes.

"His heart," she whispered, staring at him with soulless cranberry red eyes.

_...x.x.x. ...x_

All the living Sakamaki brothers were all assembled around Reiji's lifeless body. The boys had left Yui at the mansion while they investigated Reiji's body.

"She's right. His heart is long gone," Subaru confirmed, standing up from his previous crouching position when he was inspecting the body.

"Who could've attacked him?" Kanato asked hugging his bear closer to him.

Ayato shook his head,"You mean what. What or who could've been strong enough to attack Reiji and successfully kill him."

"Do you think Bitch-chan did this?"

"No, she's too weak. Reiji could've taken her over with the flick of a wrist," Shu explained.

"So if it wasn't her...then who?"

"Hmm. It couldn't have been a normal wild animal that attacked him."

"Obviously. besides not many animals are in the surrounding area."

"Right. Then it must have been a person."  
"It couldn't have been a human. They're way too weak to kill us."

"Then that only leaves us with another vampire or a vampire hunter."

._..x.x. she carved out his heart...x.x.x. _

Yui turned off the faucet and stepped into the hot bath water. She lowered her pale body into the tub before reclining back against the end of the tub, letting the foam from her scented bubble bath cover her body.

"Mmm it feels so good!" She said aloud. She sat in silence for a minutes indulging at the feel of hot water on her body.

"I wonder how long it will take for those boys to catch on to me?" she wondered aloud before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"They're so easy to deceive! Now I wish I hadn't killed Reiji first. He would've kept me on my toes, given me a challenge."

"That's what I like the most out of killing; the thrill of getting caught is exhilarating." Yui grabbed a sponge and soap that were sitting on the little table next to the tub. She lathered the soap onto the sponge before scrubbing her arms.

_So just for you all out there wondering, I did want this FF to be vague._


	2. Second Night, Target Number: 2

_**Hey I'm back with another chapter of Nights To Kill! I want to give you all a heads up that if you like Kanato to tread lightly when reading this chapter. It is a teensy **_bit graphic _**but I think you can handle it. In this chapter I am defying a few things that were stated in the anime but I want them to be like real vampires (I'm not referring to vampires of the glittering sort but the real vampires that I grew up to love when I was little). Moving along I have a few shout-outs**_

_Bakugan5Ds__ - I'm so happy to hear that you're interested in the story and wanted to know about the next kill! I hope you enjoy what's up ahead. And I agree I really like Laito and Subaru too. Thanks for reviewing._

_Amecandy__- You got me curious about the Kanato ending, so I watched it and it validated how sadistic he can be. I'm not letting out too much about what's going on yet; I still want this to be vague and have you wondering what's going on. Thanks for the review! Watch out for what's ahead!_

_DayDreamMerry__- Thanks for the follow_

**I don't own Diabolik Lovers but enjoy the chapter!**

It had been a week since Reiji's murder and Yui was ready to strike again. The only problem was that she needed to choose a target. She laid back in her bed and stared at the canopy above her, pondering.

She didn't want to kill Shu even though he is an incredibly lazy vampire and a easy kill. For some odd reason, she didn't want him dead...yet. She also wasn't ready to kill Laito, he was entertaining regardless of the demeaning pet name he gave her or his sexual harrassments. And Subaru was definitely out of question. Reiji may have been strong but he let down his guard when he felt in charge, but Subaru was always on the defense.

Crossing those three out... that left Ayato and Kanato to be killed. She was fond of Ayato; he was probably as nice she could get from a vampire but if she kept him to the end he would be in the way.

As far as Kanato was concerned, she didn't mind taking him out. She had long grown tired of his abusiveness but she had to keep up the innocent act and not do anything to him.

After an hour or so of discerning, she finally chose who she would kill and the perfect death for them.

_. ...and the night fall's upon us...x.x. _

A body hanging upside down by the legs. Yui kissed the unconscious boy's cold cheek.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this to you but you would be in the way. And we can't have that." She pushed him and watched his body sway from side to side before turning around.

"Your turn Kanato-kuuuuuun," she sang with a wide grin on her face. Yui had Kanato chained to a chair that was across the room and made him watch one of the other Sakamaki brothers die.

He screamed at her from behind the tape over his mouth but his threats and cries for help were muffled. He moved and fought against his restraints but continually failed.

She bent her knees a little so she could be at his level. She stretched out a hand and tenderly stroked his cheek.

"What's wrong Kanato? Are you scared? Do you need teddy to be here with you?"

He responded by jerking forward at her. Yui started laughing as she stood and ripped the tape from his mouth. Kanato winced and whipped his head to the side refusing to look at her. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at her.

"Not so tough now, huh Kanato-kun?"

"Bitch!" he spat.

"Don't you want to save the name calling for later? You haven't even gone through anything yet." Yui released his chin then walked over to a table that put behind the chair Kanato was chained to. She cheerfully hummed as she scanned over the items on the table. Her fingers hovered over each instrument she planned to use for torture before finding two. She went back over in front of him and smiled brightly; the she crouched down and began unzipping his jacket. When she began unbuttoning his shirt, Kanato finally spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Yui paused to look at him. "Are you sure you're in the position to ask questions?"

"There!" Yui sat back on her heels to grab the two objects out of her pocket. She presented them proudly to Kanato, in her hands was a rosary and the other a pair of scissors.

"What are you planning to do with those?"

"Such pale porcelain skin and its so perfect. Untouched...too bad that changes today." Yui gripped the scissors and raised them to the center of his chest, lightly pressing the sharp tip against his skin. She looked into Kanato's eyes and smiled at him while pressing the tip a little more.

Kanato held her stare, glaring at her. She continued to press further until it broke skin and a bead of blood appeared before sliding down his skin.

"Why?"Kanato asked. Yui had pressed further, embedding the scissor blades in his flesh.

After several moments of silence and Kanato's wincing, Yui moved back and admired her handiwork. In the middle of Kanato's chest was a deep, jagged tear bleeding profusely.

"My, my look at that Kanato-kun. Your blood is so runny," Yui said before leaning forward again, sticking her tongue out to lick up a dribble of blood. In response, the tortured boy shivered from the touch.

"Ooo and you taste like candy!"

"What are you?"

Yui sat in silence for a minute before speaking. "I won't tell you everything but I at least owe you this much." She stretched out a finger and swiped up another trail of blood.

"I'm human through and through, buuut~ I'm not your average human. As you all know I was sent here by the church, but not to be a bride. I was sent here to help further purify and purge the world of you...night dwelling creatures."

"So you're a hunter?" Kanato asked as Yui innocently licked the bloody finger.

"If that's what you'd like to call it and the correct term would be **huntress**."

"So the past few months have been-"  
"An act? Yes. I needed you all to let your guards down around me. I tested you boys every time you came to me for blood, every one of you Sakamaki brothers failed, except Subaru." Yui stood up and walked behind him again to pull the table beside his chair.

"So you say you're human, but why are you tasting my blood?"

"Good question, but don't expect an answer,"Yui said.

She walked back in front of him, holding a vial of clear liquid and a rosary. She popped open the vial and poured the contents over the rosary.

"Are you still stupid enough to believe that your stupid rosary is going to work on me?"

Yui flashed him a sinister smile. "Surely you know what I just poured on the rosary don't you? It's holy water that has come straight from the Vatican."

"Now Kanato-kun. Won't you scream for me?"

His pale violet eyes widened and he shook his head slowly. Yui reached out to his wound and pulled aside the ripped flesh, exposing the underlying muscles; she put the dripping rosary inside of the cut, eliciting a agonized scream from the boy. The burning of his flesh and inner meat was audible even when Kanato yelled and thrashed about.

Yui watched the boy suffer sporting a smirk on her face. "This is just the beginning. You haven't even seen what I've planned for you yet."

She walked back over to the table, humming and turned her back to him.

"Ne Kanato-kun? How high is your pain tolerance?" she asked, turning around with a needle and thread in her hand.

_x.x.x.x.x...so she patched her doll up and continued to play.x.x.x.x.x.x_

She wiped the sweat from her brow and put down the shovel. She admired the neat little grave that she had dug especially for Kanato, right beside Cordelia's grave. She reached down to pick up teddy off of the ground.

"I have a special job for you Mr. Teddy," she told the bear before walking off, heading back to the mansion.

_x.x. ..all children get rid of their playthings sooner or later...x.x. _

"Shu!" Laito yelled as he burst into the other boys room. He was responded by an annoyed grunt of acknowledgement.

"Ayato and Kanato are missing!"

_**Not gonna lie I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I was able to get in touch with my darker side of writing which is something I rarely ever do. I hope you could stomach my little Yui and Kanato scene. I didn't mind it that much and I have a faint stomach when it comes to blood and gore. But yea I'm not telling you everything yet but you got a little sneak peak of what's going on in Yui land.**_


	3. Third Night, Loose Ends and a Deal?

_**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter three! This chapter was hard to write because there were so many loose ends that I had to figure out how to tie together and I still don't think I put some of the puzzle pieces together. By request I had to add in a piece telling us how Ayato died and it was kind of a challenge because when it came to his death, I only pictured him hanging upside down and thats it. But regardless I hope you guys like what's up ahead because to be honest with you I was feeling iffy about how it works out in the story. **_

_**Warning: This chapter is in danger of confusing you, please proceed with caution.**_

_**I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**_

Yui slipped into the house and quickly walked up the stairs, secretly praying that none of the remaining boys could smell the blood. She did her best to try and hide the scent by traveling through the thick forest in hopes that the earthy scents would latch onto her.

She successfully reached her room and silently closed the door behind her. She strode to her bathroom and to the clawed bathtub, turning the faucet. Yui poured in rose scented bubble bath, bath salts, and sprinkled rose petals in the water.

When the bath was filled up to her desired height, she turned off the water, gathered her hair up in a ponytail and undressed before finally slipping into the hot, rose infused water.

_x.x.x..killers pamper themselves too. It's not easy spilling blood you know..x.x.x_

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey Ayato-kun, Kanato-kun do you want to go down by the lake? Ever since Reiji died I don't feel safe alone. Kanato we can visit __**her **__grave on the way there," Yui suggested._

_Both boys agreed, Ayato exclaiming something about Your's Truly and Kanato snorting and hugging Teddy closer to them. The trio went on their way...but they never made it to the lake._

_While Kanato kneeled at his mother's grave, Yui and Ayato wandered off a little ways in front the mausoleum._

"_Thank you for walking with me. I just feel so exposed if I'm alone out here."_

"_Of course,it's only just that a peasant such as yourself should seek for help from Yours Truly!" Ayato said, making Yui laugh. _

"_But,' he said his tone growing serious,' You didn't think that I would do this for nothing in return did you?" He turned to her and started to stalk closer to her, making Yui back up against the mausoleum door. He leaned down to her neck and placed his hand on the door before it swung open._

_The pair fell unceremoniously inside the mausoleum and lay there sprawled before Ayato shot up, propped on his hands, and looked around the room._

"_Whoa! Look peasant!" He got up and walked further inside, leaving Yui on the floor to gather herself. Ayato looked around the room in raw amazement. The room was cleared out, no body (as in dead body) in sight, and replaced with ropes and various sharp instruments._

_While the boy looked around, Yui took the opportunity to take him out. She bent down and slid out a knife from her boot then approached him as silently as she could._

"_Look at all this stuff. It's like killing and torturing equipment." She sneaked behind him and raised the knife._

"_Maybe one of these weapons in here was used to kill Reiji!" he yelled realization finally hitting him. He was about to turn to Yui, but she stabbed the knife deep in his back, sinking the blade into him until it reached the hilt. _

_Ayato staggered before collapsing on the floor. Yui yanked the knife out of his back and stabbed him again and again and again. When she was done, Yui made haste and quickly grabbed the items she needed to perform this murder in particular. After tying the rope around his ankles, she quickly threw the rope around a banister and began pulling the rope, hoisting the body up._

_At that time Kanato had finished honoring the grave and turned to the open mausoleum door. The faintest scent of blood passed his nose, making him lick his lips and begin walking in the direction it was coming from. Yui took a peek out of the door and saw that the violet haired triplet was approaching; so she grabbed a bat and hide beside the open door waiting._

_When Kanato finally reached the building, he dropped Teddy. There was Ayato hanging upside down with blood dripping from his body and pooling on the floor under him. Before he could do anything, something struck the back of his head and his vision went dark._

_x.x.x.x...Flashback End..x.x.x.x_

Yui walked out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair, when she was greeted by someone.

"Subaru-kun?" The boy in question turned to her, his red eyes burning holes into her.

"I see you got the smell off of you before they could notice."

"Huh?' she blinked at him,' what smell?"

"Blood."

"Oh right you smelled that? I cut my hand and had to clean it before Shu and the triplets came running for a taste," she explained laughing a little and held up a hand wrapped in a bloodied cloth.

Subaru didn't smile, instead he crossed his arms and looked at her coldly. "A simple cut required you to take a bath to clean it?"

Yui smiled and giggled. "I admit, women do have questionable methods that even they can't give the answer to."

" Anyway it wasn't your blood I smelled when you came in a little while ago."

"A little while ago? Subaru, I've been in the house since we got back from classes."

"You're lying. Where are Ayato and Kanato?"

Yui placed her index finger on her chin and hmmed. "I'm not sure. After we arrived back from classes, I went straight back to my room. I didn't pay attention to what everyone else was doing."

(Subaru didn't go to classes that night).

"You're lying again. You didn't go straight back to your room. You also smelled like the woods when you came in, so you went through the forest before you came back. Why?"

Yui sighed, trying to sound defeated. "I went to the spot where Reiji was murdered. I just feel so guilty, because he was killed and I couldn't do anything to help."

"I'll buy that bullshit cover up for now but I won't ignore the fact that you weren't alone."

"You're not going to get a peep from me Subaru-kun." In a flash, Subaru closed the distance between them and slammed his fist on the door behind her head. He was about to snap at her before he felt something sharp poke his chest. His red eyes looked down to see a her hand pointing the knife he gave her over his heart. He looked back up at her to see a menacing look on the usually innocent face.

She put her arm around his neck, still using the other to point the knife at his chest, and stared straight into his eyes.

Leaning close to his ear, she whispered," You know Subaru-kun. I'm not scared of you. You should be scared of me,' before pulling back and smiling sweetly at him.

_x.x.x.x...don't strike a deal with a devil. It will only send you straight to hell_...x.x.x.x

Shu jerked upright in bed and looked at Laito.

"Missing?"

Laito nodded. "They didn't come back home since night school." Shu groaned and collapsed back on the bed. "First Reiji and now two of the triplets" he mumbled to himself. It was bad enough that he had to actually step up and enforce his role as the eldest since Reiji was murdered, but now he had to deal with finding Ayato and Kanato on top of finding the murderer.

"Where's Subaru?"

"Not sure. He's probably still investigating the murder."

"Does he know they're missing?"

Laito shrugged. "Probably. He's the only one who knows what's going on most of the time."

Sighing, Shu sat back up and swung his feet off the side of his bed.

"I guess we have to go find him."

_x.x.x.x...Torture Sequence..x.x.x.x_

_[ last chapter when I said Kanato was chained in a chair. I meant chains were around him and he was seated in a chair. Just wanted to be clear here]_

_He bit down on lips, the now extended fangs piercing the chapping skin, as he tried to keep his agonized yells from escaping his mouth..After Yui sewed his skin together, leaving the holy water dowsed rosary inside to continually burning him from the inside, she resumed more tortuous activities on him. _

_Yui gripped his hair, jerking his head up to look at her. "Why have you stopped screaming? Is this not painful enough for you? Should I make it worse?" She jerked him out of the chair, by his hair, making him yelp. _

"_Maybe this next activity will be more fun for the both of us." She dragged him over to the area beside Ayato's limp body and roughly let go of him, tugging out a few tufts of hair in the process. His back slammed against the floor and blood colored his lips when his teeth clamped down on impact._

"_Give me one second," Yui chirped before walking over to her rope supply. Kanato exhaled a ragged breath of relief, this was the first in a long while that Yui had given him a second to compose whatever was left of him. His body ached and he was bleeding in several places from when Yui decided to play surgeon and cut various incisions along his arms and legs. A burning sensation slowly ignited in the spots that Yui ripped out his hair, and a sharp pain stabbed his neck from having it jerked around so much. His thoughts drifted back to Cordelia just as Yui came over._

_She gently put a noose around his neck, but didn't tighten it. She tossed the remaining rope across the banister, hoisted him up and anchored the rope. He dangled a few feet in the air, still chained up. Yui grabbed the steel bat that was propped against the wall behind Ayato._

_She returned to stand in front of him, the bat resting on her shoulder. Kanato opened his mouth to say something but his dry throat hindered him from doing so._

"_I don't play baseball but I've been told I have a mean swing,'she positioned the bat in her hands as if she was ready to swing,' but I guess we can find out for ourselves." Kanato steeled himself for the first blow._

"_Batter up."_

_After several potentially bone cracking blows, the noose slipped off of his neck making Kanato fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. His breaths were quick as he tried to regain the air that had been it out of his lungs._

_Yui dropped the bat and stood over him. He glared at his torturer. She squatted, then took out her knife cutting the palm of her hand. She held her hand over his mouth, letting a few drops of blood drip into his mouth._

"_There, now that should keep you up for a little while longer."_

_x.x.x...End Torture Sequence...x.x.x_

"So what do you say Subaru-kun? Together we could be amazing. The church would love to have you on our side."

_**I'm still aiming to make this vague. I'm sorry I know it's frustrating but I don't like giving anything away.**_

_**Thank you guys for your awesome reviews guys! They motivate me so much.**_

_**Thank you **_Angel_**! I'm trying to as much as I can.**_

_**I'm glad you like it **_roxy-chan94.

_**I hope you're not mad **_Amecandy._** I didn't answer any of you guys questions in this chapter and still kept you in the dark about what's going on. But look at the bright side, at least you get to see another Kanato torture scene.**_

_**Hey **_Bakugan5Ds _**I added the Ayato scene in just for you. **_

Thanks to these awesome new followers-

Fobwatchedtimelady

blackstardragonlover

bunnymage

roxy-chan94


	4. Third Night, A Puzzle Piece

Hey I hope this won't be a crappy chapter. There might be a few things contradicting what I established or mentioned in earlier chapters and I'm sorry so I will go back and change those things so that no one can be confused and etc etc. Uhm so I wanted to update as soon as I could but I had to add in an unexpected scene to add more mystery for you all. I apologize in advance about any mistakes, I'm at that point where I'm tired of rereading the story to check for errors.

**I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

Subaru left the room quietly and went to the rose garden to think.

_He shrugged off her arm and closed his hand around hers, the knife she poised at his chest had begun to pierce his chest. _

"_This time, I won't hesitate. I'll keep pressing it further and further until it's buried inside you." He narrowed his eyes at her._

"_You're the killer."_

"_Me? The weak little sacrificial bride?"_

"_Weak being the understatement."_

_She giggled, lightly twisting the knife. _

"_So I'm the past few months. All that-"_

"_Has been an act? Yes, everyone of you boys fell for it. The Sakamaki boys were all in a web I had spun and it was only a matter of time until I made my move."_

"_That means you were watching us. Waiting for us to become more familiar with you and let our guard down."_

_Yui nodded. "Ayato was first then the other two followed right behind him. As for Shu I'm not sure if he even cared that I was there. That left you and Reiji the two alert, untrusting half brothers."_

"_If he was so alert then how did you manage to kill him first?"_

"_It wasn't easy if that's what you think. It took me a while to find his vulnerable point."  
_

_"What was his weak spot?"_

_"He is - was a dominate person. He never viewed anyone as a threat because he's so used to his prey being weak and submissive. So him not viewing me as a threat and since I kept him under the illusion that he was always in charge, it was easy to drag him with me into the forest several nights ago." _

"_Why did you kill him, as a matter if fact how did you get him to go with you into the forest anyway?"_

"_Kill is such a strong word, I prefer exterminate. Besides I had to beat him to the punch. If I had gotten to one of the others first he would've known it was me instantly. As for baiting him out, I told him that I saw a few herbs that might spark his interest."_

_"And he fell for it?"_

_"I was surprised too."_

"_Why are you exterminating us, just who are you?"_

" _I was not sent here to be a bride, the church sent me here to further purify the world and purge it of your kind."_

"_A hunter."_

"_Is that what all you vampires call someone who gets rid of you?" she smiled. __His response was a glare. "What are you?"_

"_I am special breed of human. My five senses are more keen than the average human. I'm faster and stronger than the average human."_

"_How are you a special breed? What is making you that way?" _

_Yui smiled and tapped a finger on her chest. "This."_

"_Your heart?"_

"_**Her **__heart. A vampire heart inserted into a human. Risky operation but successful results ."_

"_Doesn't that make you a vampire?"_

"_Yes and no. I don't have to drink blood to survive, but I can drink it if I please. I don't have fangs. I can be outside at anytime of day. I can not age physically I can live for two thousand years, which I find unusual because since I have a vampire's heart than I should have its immortality."_

_Subaru nodded slowly, taking the information in. _

"_So you're a half human, half vampire sent by the church to extinguish all six Sakamaki sons in an effort to further purge the world of a race that you're a half breed to?"_

"_Basically."_

"_That's seriously stupid."_

_Yui removed the knife from his chest, then shrugged. "To you it is but to me it's my purpose."_

"_So I'm guessing the next son you're exterminating is me?"_

"_No." Her response made him a bit taken back._

"_I won't kill you, Subaru-kun."_

"_Why?"_

_" Subaru you are very watchful and tactical. You have an exuberant amount of strength far more advanced than the other boys. Your senses are amazing and your mind is the most impressive piece."_

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_I want you to be on my side. The churches side."_

_He scoffed. "I thought they wanted to kill vampires. They surely wouldn't want one to join them."_

"_You're right but you are different from the others."_

"_Have you ever thought of what would happen when they're finished with you? You're a half breed of a race they want to get rid of? Just because you're half human doesn't eliminate the fact that you're still half vampire."_

"_I know that already. I have a plan figured out when that day should come but for now. Won't you join me?"_

"_To kill my half brothers? No thanks, I think you're getting me confused with Laito."(Laito can be deceptive sometimes)_

"_I'm not asking to you kill them, I'm just asking that you don't interfere when I make my attempts to kill the remaining two."_

"_Two? Ayato and Kanato-"_

"_Have been dealt with."_

"_That quickly?"_

_Yui shrugged once more. "I was kind of itching for another kill."_

"_Becoming a cold hearted serial killer already?"_

_Yui broke into a smile._

"_So what do you say Subaru-kun?"_

He was sitting on one of the stone benches outside thinking when Latio sauntered up to him along with Shu.

"What do you two want?"

"Just wanted to ask you if you've seen Ayato and Kanato? They've been missing since yesterday."

"I know that but I haven't seen them."

"Really?" Laito pouted.

"Yea."

Shu sighed. "Great now we lost two more," he grumbled.

"How has the search been?"

"No evidence yet but I know for sure that we're dealing with a hunter."

"Ehhh. Really, how interesting," Laito said.

"It won't be interesting if you end up dead just like Reiji," Shu snapped. Both boys looked at the eldest caught off guard by his sudden and very rare outburst.  
"Look what I'm trying to say is that we need to start taking this more seriously. If we have a hunter on our hands, that means that they won't stop trying to kill us until we are all dead. Finding this hunter should be our first priority. So until we find them we will not be attending night school, this hunter could easily single us out between the travel from school and home then ambush us."  
"Nice to see you're finally exerting your authority as eldest," Laito mocked.

"I'm trying to keep you all safe and alive, the least you could do is be a little respectful. You're right after all this time I'm finally being authoritative but it's not like I haven't been doing anything all these years."

Subaru nodded.

"Alright older brother, I will obey your wishes but I must be off to look for the other two thirds of myself," Laito said before turning around and walking off.

"Be safe."

Laito waved his hand to let Shu know he heard him.

_.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x_

_He woke up with a bad headache and he felt extremely drained of energy. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to the world was flipped upside down. His eyes scanned the room before landing on the sight in front of him._

_There was Kanato bond and chains and slumped forward in a chair, his hair obscuring his face from Ayato's view._

_He tried to move but instead of getting up, he swang. Whether he liked to admit it or not panic rose in his chest as he swung forward and backward._

"_Kanato!" he called out. The youngest triplet stirred and moved his head slightly to the right. The little response greatly relieved the other concerned Sakamaki brother._

"_What happened? Why does it smell like blood in here? Where are we?" Ayato blurted. All he could remember was falling into the mausoleum when they were visiting Cordelia's grave. After that everything went blank._

_The other boy didn't respond but let out a low groan, stirring a little more._

_Ayato was about to call out again when Yui submerged from the dark background._

"_Peasant! Tell me what happened to Kanato and where we are!"_

_Yui silently walked up behind Kanato's chair and yanked his hair back forcing his head up._

"_Hey how dare yo-" Ayato started before staring in unbelief._

_Kanato's lips were cracked and bleeding, his arms adorned with small cuts, his usual soulless eyes now glassy and more distant, the chains squeezing him too tight, his legs had big splotches of bruises. _

_When his eyes traveled to the middle of Kanato's chest, he could feel his jaw drop. Kanato's upper chest sported a long jagged cut , steadily bleeding, sewn together poorly._

_The sight made him boil over with rage, he began to struggle and flail his legs about but stopped soon as a wave a nausea overcame him._

"_Nice to see you still have fight in you, despite how you're probably feeling," Yui spoke, letting go of Kanato's hair and sashayed over to him. _

"_What did you do," he demanded._

_Yui shrugged. "A lot of things and I'm not even close to finishing them."_

_Her response enraged him even more. "When I get free, you're going to experience every level of hell. You're going to be wishing you were dead because it would be better than the horrors I'll put you through."_

_Yui stopped in front of him crossing her arms. "Are you so sure about that? With all the blood loss it will take you a while to recover completely."_

_Yui walked over to the anchor for the rope and untied the rope, making him fall on the ground below him in a puddle of dark liquid._

_He weakly raised his head and looked at three Yui's approaching him, the other two swirling around the middle Yui._

_x.x.x.x.x. .x._

Yui was quietly sitting on the edge of her bed when suddenly a sharp pain stabbed her chest. She gasped and put her hands over the area where her heart was. She was just trying to recover when another one hit causing her to claw at the fabric of her night gown. She slowly stood up and with shaking legs, she tried to walk over to her vanity, stumbling on her way like a drunk.

Finally reaching the vanity, she plopped down in the seat due to her legs giving out.

With trembling hands, she opened the drawer and fumbled through the items, moving them to one side of the drawer. Another stab came and she winced, clutching the fabric with one hand again, still using the other to move the other stuff around. She finally found the knob to the secret door she had installed in the vanity drawer. Yanking it open, she used both hands to try and grasp the box inside. Another jab came, almost making her drop the box. She placed the box on the creamy surface, yanked off the lid, and picked up a syringe. She let out a quivering sigh and held the syringe up to the light, when she heard something.

A light melody slowly filled in the silence of the room and everything in the room became eerily still. She slowly lowered the syringe and looked around her.

When she turned back to the mirror, she saw something that made her drop the syringe.

In the mirror wasn't her reflection...it was **her** reflection.

The reflected woman smiled at Yui and cocked her head to the side as if asking a question. Yui stared back in horror, slowly shaking her head. The woman straightened her head then frowned and held out her hand. Yui leaned backward as the hand stretched forward.

The mirror rippled before a pale hand reached through, palm upturned as if waiting for Yui to take her hand. Yui snatched up the box and tumbled out of the chair trying to get away from the reflected entity.

Another pain seized her by surprise making Yui cry out. She pushed herself and hurried over to the side of her bed slamming the box on the bed, the contents inside rattling against each other.

"No you're not coming back. I'm in control," Yui said aloud, glancing back to the vanity.

"Pity," a female voice resounded in her head. Yui quickly grabbed another syringe full of clear and plucked the needle. Yui held out her arm ,at this point she wasn't worrying about cleaning the area, she jabbed the needle in her arm feeling the fluid rush into her veins.

The stabbing pains were replaced with a burning sensation spreading out from her body, it burned the worst in her heart.

She collapsed on the floor beside the bed, panting again. She cast another look at the mirror, the woman looked frustrated as her appearance faded away. Yui leaned against the side of the bed and wordlessly sat there before eventually closing her eyes.

**Alright guys so I finally decided how Ayato truly dies which you will find out later in the story and anyone wanna guess who the woman is? I don't have much to say right now but have you seen this newer anime called Riddle Story of Devil/ Akuma No Riddle? It's great, I've been obsessing over it more than the continuation of Fairy Tail (that's a serious issue)! It involves assassins and stuff you guys should check it out!**

**Thanks as always to Amecandy and Bakugan5Ds I love getting reviews from you both! I don't have much to say this time to you individually but I'm thrilled that you're curious about what happens next.**

**Thank you roxy-chan94 and Romanticloverheart I'm just so happy to hear that you like the story so far and are ready to read so more.**  
**Thanks to the new followers and favorites(sorry I didn't name you individually this time) I really appreciate them because I really didn't expect anyone to actually to favorite or follow this, so thumbs up to you.**

**Welp that's all I have for now I think.**


	5. Fourth Night, Time's Ticking

_Hey guys! Where have you been all my life! I missed writing this story. _

_I just want to address something super fast. As you all may have noticed by now, my vampire mythology and such is a bit rusty. I sincerely apologize for the mistakes I've made but because I already have a set plot and structure I want to carry out. I will not be making changes because then I have to discard the entire story and redo everything. So please just turn a blind eye to some of the misconceptions in this story._

_Now that I got this part covered I want to say thank you to all the readers and favorites and reviews. You all uplift me everytime. I hope that whatever Diabolik Lovers Fanfic I write in the future, you guys will enjoy it._

Yui, still slumped against the bed, heard faint footsteps going up staircase. She slowly opened her eyes and sat forward, nausea bombarding her immediately making the pale girl close her eyes again. The slow predatory footsteps ,slightly muffled by the carpet, drew closer allowing Yui to guess who the visitor was. Yui tried to shake the nauseousness and get composure over herself but her body wouldn't allow it. Though her movements were slow because of her uneasy stomach, she pushed through trying to rid herself of the nagging feeling that made her head spin. She placed an arm on the bed in an attempt to stand.

"Bitch-chan," Laito sang as he tapped on the door. He waited in silence listening to the sudden yet hushed commotion inside the room. He raised an eyebrow when he heard something rattling against wood followed by a soft swear from inside the room.

"Ahhh bitch-chan it sounds like you need help. Maybe I need to come in and assist you" Laito smirked before placing his hand on the door knob.

"One-" he started teasingly, turning the doorknob at a painstakingly slow pace. Yui tried to control her queasiness as she hide the box full of syringes under the bed skirt and stand up straight to make the bed and at least appear normal to Laito.

"Two."

Yui glanced at the door before pretending to smooth out the bed sheets when Laito walked into the room.

"Three," he said crossing his arms a smug expression plastered on his face, even his emerald eyes seemed to hold a secret.

"Since when did you knock before you entered my room?" Yui asked throwing an amused glance at him.

Laito flashed her a look before closing the door behind him. "Not sure. I'm guessing round the same time you became so snippy," he said when he turned back around to face her.

Yui stopped fiddling with the sheets, to face him and gave an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean for my tone to be so harsh its just I'm slightly on edge. Besides it's true that you've never knocked."

"Why should it matter to you? You're a guest in my house. I can come in unannounced when I want."

She frowned. "After all these months I've lived here I thought-"

"That you'd be viewed as something more than a guest? Don't worry you're also a walking blood bag." He closed the distance between them with swift steps.

Yui's frown deepened, brow furrowing.

"Why the long face bitch-chan? Did you think by this time we would have accepted you?" Laito now standing in front of her brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. Yui didn't respond and cast her eyes downward avoiding his gaze.

"I guess I have my answer now." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Don't fret Bitch-chan. You're more than just a blood bag. You're a innocent soul just waiting to be corrupted," He traced his tongue around the shell of her ear and proceeded by trailing down to her neck but not before he added pressure against the pulsing vein an inch below her ear.

"No Laito-kun you-" she warned moving her neck away from him

"Shh." He gripped her shoulders in order to keep her still.

"Laito-kun please don-" she mumbled when he swirled his tongue on the side of her neck then placed a kiss on her skin, making her mind blurry and her thoughts become jumbled. Laito always had that effect on her, his touches would make all sense of composure slip away from her. Even so she still had to shake off the numbing feeling he always brought with him.

"I'm serious Laito-kun. Stop right now," she demanded lightly pushing his torso.

"You're too noisy," an irritated Laito muttered proceeding to push her on the bed and turn her to face him.

"Now stay quiet Bitch-chan or I'll make it painful."

Yui looked at him helplessly but remained silent knowing he wouldn't hesitate to dish out pain. He smirked and lowered his head once again to her neck his now present fangs scraping across the thin skin.

He bit into the soft skin as if it were a plum. Laito jerked back, his handsome face twisted in disgust turned his head aside spitting out blood. Yui covered the wound on her neck, feeling the sticky blood leaking out and staining her porcelain hands.

"What the hell!?" he roared, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "Your blood, it's bitter, almost acidic," he choked out before continuing to cough and sputter. Yui looked at him with a terrified expression plastered on her face yet inwardly she smirked.

"Laito-kun are you okay," she asked weakly holding a hand out to him.

He smacked the offered hand away, looking at her suspiciously. He sat back, straddling her and watched her quietly. He moved her bloodied hand away from her neck, holding her hand in front of his face to inspect it. Yui remained silent knowing that asking him any questions would cause a problem with the sadistic vampire.

"Your blood...its so runny today..." he observed. "And the taste,I've only tasted this taste only one time. Once my mother punished me by pouring a full vial of holy water down my throat; that entire week I coughed up my own blood. So...why does your blood taste like it."

_x...x.x.x the lingering bitter taste remained on his tongue for the rest of the day x.x.x...x_

A while after Laito left, Yui remained lying on the bed,anger welling up inside her. She slipped her hand under the pillow to retrieve the blade she hid just before Laito intruded. Holding up the blade, she tilted it back and forth watching the light reflect off of its silver surface. The anger that was bubbling up finally surfaced as she jerked upright and threw the blade to a wall across the room.

"Damn it!" she yelled as she stood from her bed and walked over to the window. She bit her thumbnail and thought as she gazed out of the window.

"I missed my chance. I could've tried to kill him just now," she muttered. She paced around brainstorming before stopping short and looked out the window again.

" I think I should take a trip to the cemetery to make sure Shuu and Subaru haven't found** him**."

_x.x.x..send him to the grave..x.x.x_

Yui surveyed the graveyard and the mausoleum, making sure that no one had passed through. She kneeled in front of her freshly dug grave from the other day, trying to make sure that it didn't seem out of place among the other graves. She was smoothing out the dirt with her hand when someone called to her,"I'm on to you,Bitch-chan~"

Yui kept her body as still as possible but looked over her shoulder at Laito, who was grinning as wide as a cheshire cat. She remained silent but glared at him as he stalked over to her.

"There's no need to try and pull one over my eyes. I already know you're our little serial vampire killer," he told now towering over her. Yui stayed in place weighing her options while slowly reaching for the dagger she kept in her boot.

"Say what do you have buried there little bitch?"He looked pointedly at the grave she knelt before. When she didn't answer he repeated himself louder.

Again Yui didn't answer which made him grab her by the arm, yanking her upright. The sudden gesture made Yui swing at him with the blade in her hand,but Laito caught her wrist in mid swing saving himself from a deep blow in between the ribs.

"If you wanted to play, you could've just told me bitch-chan." He shoved her hard enough for the girl to hit the compact dirt with a thud. Yui winced but immediately kicked out making both of his ankles give out on him.

While Laito still recovered from the shock of falling, Yui tried to crawl away from him, but her ankle was grabbed and jerked back making her lose grip on the dagger.

"What interesting panties you're wearing Bitch-chan."

"Ugh pervert," she spat.

"I don't recall you having a problem with that a little while ago." Yui violently shook her leg trying to make him loosen up his bruising grasp on her ankle. "I'm not gonna let go. You need to be punished for making me fall on this dirty ground." Yui swung her free leg aiming for his head: Laito ducked and loosened his grip allowing Yui to jerk it free. She grabbed the blade and scrambled to her feet making some loose dirt fly.

She now towered over Laito and delivered a swift kick to his side knocking the wind from him.

"Get up little bastard so we can fight properly," she demanded.

"As you wish." When he stood up he didn't waste a moment to lunge at her with bared fangs; Yui side stepped his attack and grabbed the back of his rusty ombre hair, making the boy wince.

"Damn Bitch-chan I didn't know you could be so rough," he purred in spite of the pain blossoming in his head.

Yui tugged his hair," There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I see," he licked his lips," why don't we get to know each other now?" He jabbed her hard in the rib with his elbow which caused the girl to let go of his hair. Yui doubled over clutching her ribs, dropping the dagger in the process; she looked up to Laito only to be taken back with a hard slap across her face making her stumble backward from the blow. Her vision was dotted with bright white dots and she tasted blood from her mouth from biting down on her tongue.

"My turn," he announced as he took hold of her hair, straightening her and pressing their lips together. He yanked her hair hard, she gasped allowing him to slip his tongue in and lap up her bloodied mouth.

"Mhmm if I had known that it would taste so sweet from here, I would have bitten your tongue a long time ago," he groaned when he pulled back.

TBC

Hey guise! I've been writing since 7 this morning and I barely even finished tonight at midnight which was my fault because I was on polyvore trying to be all artsy (which by the way if you have an account just search my user in lowercase and no caps and add me I'll add you back) and kept neglecting writing a chapter I could've finished at 11 this morning so scold me if you wish.

Now it's feedback time! How did you like this Laito and Yui centered chapter? You guys are about to see her fight off one of her very resistant and tempting victims. I hope that my fighting scene snippet wasn't bad, I haven't written a scene like that since I wrote the 15th? or 14th chapter of Strawberry Milkshake Chainsaw so forgive me. For all you wondering no there will not be a lot of hair pulling in this fight because that's a punk move.

Welp that's it.

Thanks to new followers and favorites

. : I hope Yui was bad ass enough in this chapter

-claudbaietewilliams hey there glad to know you like the story

-dancingqueen848 hey thanks for the favorite!

-hikui Happy to know you're digging this enough to favorite it!


End file.
